


His Perfect Thief

by magnetgirl



Category: Leverage
Genre: Fanvids, Found Footage, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/magnetgirl
Summary: Parker finds her own way home.





	His Perfect Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Leverage Big Bang 2017, a video and icon set inspired by [My Perfect Thief](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Leverage_Big_Mini_Bang_2017/works/12960555) by [kawuli](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kawuli/pseuds/kawuli), a pre-series exploration of Parker’s introduction to Archie Leach.  
> The fic fleshes out Parker’s backstory wonderfully, including her interactions with foster care and the streets of New York. As we get few glimpse of younger Parker in the series (and they are all played by different actresses) I used footage of Young Emma Swan (both Abby Ross and McKenna Grace) from _Once Upon a Time_ to fill in the blanks.

**Title:** Rootless  
**Artist:** Marina and the Diamonds  
  
**Summary:** Parker finds her own way home.

 

 

 

_Maybe families are the problem._

_Parker learned from the last time._

  


_You can’t just blow up the house and walk away, you have to make plans._

_It’s a while to wait before the bus comes, but that’s okay._

_Apparently even libraries are different in New York City._

_New York City is full of places to hide.  
_

_The walls have layers of spray-painted graffiti, the wood floor is scarred and stained, and a couple half-broken old couches are all the furniture Parker can see.  
_

_C’mon, you can even pick which room you want.  
_

_He looks like any other mark._

_Go get ‘em, kiddo._

_Being a thief is the **best**._


End file.
